


Screwy Proposal

by mofukiiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, KiKasa - Freeform, M/M, fluff fluff, i cant
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofukiiro/pseuds/mofukiiro
Summary: Siapa bilang melamar seseorang mengharuskan segala-galanya romantis?Oh, mungkin itu berhasil bagi sebagian besar pasangan, namun kelihatannya tidak bagi pasangan /kelewat/ hijau satu ini. Aaah, apapun itu, yang paling penting... tentu saja, ada atau tidaknya cinta di dalamnya, bukan? ♥((( KiKasa ; college! AU ;) )))





	

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

 

Yukio Kasamatsu mengecek jamnya lagi.

  Tepat pukul sebelas. –oh, lebih lima menit. Perabot kafe yang mengusung modernisasi ini sedikit banyak mengembalikan kilas balik ke dua bulan lalu, di apartemen Ryouta yang bergaya minimalis; ditemani hujan deras di luar, mereka menonton serial drama kesukaan si empunya. Protagonisnya adalah wanita usia paruh awal tiga puluh, pengidap likantropi yang tengah dipusingkan oleh kekacauan dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya. Salah satu potong adegan yang masih membekas jelas dalam memori Yukio adalah ketika sang wanita mendapati siluet dirinya membunuh seseorang di sebuah rumah bordil nyaris bangkrut pada perbatasan kota.

  “Heh.” Tanpa sadar kurva melebar di garis perpotongan bibirnya, yang sedikit memutih akibat cuaca dingin. Desember ini salju sudah mulai meleleh, tidak secara perlahan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya; akan tetapi melebihkan patang perendahan hawa dingin yang belum meneduh. Mantel ini kurang membantu- padahal tahun kemarin bagian lengannya mencelah banyak, tetapi kini sudah pas di pergelangan tangannya. Ah, tumbuh tinggi memang perkara paling menyenangkan dalam fase remaja akhir.

  Surai eboninya berantakan, sebab sebelumnya kepala itu meneleng-neleng frantik menghindari serpih salju yang mulai terjun bebas ke permukaan bumi. Mendekati tahun baru, jalan raya semakin ramai – dipadati pasangan-pasangan berpakaian kembar, saling berdempet satu sama lain, tertawa lepas menikmati kebersamaan mereka; tarikan napas panjang keempat di menit tujuh. Butuh berapa lama lagi sampai si model-sialan itu sampai? Ia selalu begini, tidak pernah tepat waktu.

  Tapi Yukio...

  —sejujurnya ia tidak keberatan. (Um, mungkin sedikit.)

  Pasti jadwal pemotretannya padat, menanti untuk diselesaikan sebelum perayaan sakral tahun baru. Kembang api, tanggal satu di bulan pertama, pasangan, libur dari kewajiban bekerja dan pergi ke sekolah—semua tumpah ke jalanan. Dan lampu-lampu kap mini yang terlihat melayang digantung di tali berutas, tentu malam hari akan cantik dengan semua hias yang telah dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari tersebut.

  Tapi /lagi/,

  Yukio **sudah** membuat janji temu dengan yang bersangkutan sejak lama. Tiga atau dua minggu lalu, kalau ingatannya tidak keliru.

  Lewat enam belas menit, mulai memendam dongkol. Yukio beranjak berdiri, tidak berniat pergi, pinggangnya sedikit kram. Biasanya ia melalui penghujung musim sejuk dengan bermain basket, atau melakukan latihan ringan – demi menghindarkan diri dari kejang otot. Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya dikerjakan sekarang?

  Kepala berhelaikan hitam menoleh ke sana ke mari, mencari tanda keberadaan ‘rekan bepergiannya’ hari ini – nihil. Aah... ia seharusnya pergi ke dalam dan menghangatkan diri di sana, memesan _latte_ ditemani biskuit, atau kue pandan. Yang penting itu bisa membuat kesan ia tidak sendirian. Menunggu orang selama ini, dalam kondisi badan sendiri menggigil meski telah dilindungi baju tebal pasti akan membekas, entah pada satu dari sekian banyak pejalan kaki atau /siapapun/.

  Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mengeluarkan telepon genggam dari tas tangan dan menghubungi nomor Ryouta. **Bisa** , ia punya hak. Dan sebenarnya, bisa juga Yukio memutuskan sepihak untuk membatalkan janji kali ini; pulang ke rumah dengan kereta ekspres, mengurung diri di kamar sesudahnya – dan menghirup dalam-dalam _inhaler_ guna menghindari pilek berkelanjutan. Gejala awal flu sudah mulai terlihat sedari menit kelima ia sampai di depan kafe, berdiri di sana untuk sepuluh menit kurang sedikit, sebelum sehabis itu mengambil putusan duduk dan lanjut menanti.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  “Sudah siap memesan?”

  Kedua kali pelayan wanita berperawakan sedang mendatanginya dengan dua buah buku menu berpembungkus kertas karbon. Ada jawabnya, morfem tunggal yang terhapuskan inhalasi. Pada akhirnya isyarat yang sanggup diberi, satu-satunya yang mengglobal dan tidak memerlukan tenaga banyak.

  Geleng.

  “Begitukah? Silakan panggil saya apabila Anda butuh sesuatu.”

  Angguk.

  Begitu seterusnya sampai urat lehernya berdenyut. Kemudian mulai berasa kaku persendian belakang, ini bisa jadi rekor terlama dirinya berlalai dalam sebal sembari memforsir untuk tetap duduk – tanda kutip, menunggu. Tatkala menoleh ke seberang, tanpa basa-basi mata menangkap panorama sejumlah pasangan bercumbu mesra di muka publik. Tanpa malu-malu mengumbar intimasi—mengundang decak dari orang lebih tua, namun jua riuh tepuk tangan dari yang sebaya.

  ...

  Sebentar.

  Perasaan saja, atau-

  “—ada apa dengan hari ini? Setahuku _Valentine_ baru akan tiba Februari? Bukan Desember, kan? **Kan**?”

  ....Demi apapun Yukio butuh bentuk kesetujuan.

  Ranum merah mengontaminasi sebagian besar sudut terjangkau dari wajah berkerangka rahang keras, dibenamkan dalam-dalam pada lipatan lengan yang dijadi bantalan; kantuk entah keberapa kali mengundangnya terlena, dan kali ini Yukio terima ajakan tersebut dengan sukacita. Persetan dengan marak pasangan bermesra. _ Zzzz_.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  “Apa kau melihatnya?” Kise Ryouta, sesudah merangkap pakaian menyoloknya dengan jaket bermerek, menyusurkan tangan ke tatanan rambut; mengembalikan seperti semula. Jam sebagai model profesional telah usai, saatnya kembali menjadi diri sendiri. Aah... omong-omong, ia haus kehangatan– ide ~~merengek~~ meminta peluk dari orang yang memiliki janji dengannya hari ini terbit, menyingsing senyum lebar yang memecah pekat kelam suasana hati.

  “Siapa yang kaumaksud, Kise- _kun_?” Si penata rias, perempuan yang masih di awal usia kepala duanya, teralih dari kesibukan menata selonggok plakat tak begitu banyak.

  Ryouta tertawa. “Bukan _siapa_ , tapi apa ssu. Manajer menyampaikan padaku ada kurir mengantar barang, dan kusuruh supaya taruh saja di loker. Nah, lokerku kosong—aku sudah periksa. Kira-kira ada di mana, ya?”

  “Oh...” Perempuan itu sungguh memindahkan perhati sekarang. “Sudah cek loker keempat dari kanan? Terkadang aku lihat Manager- _san_ menumpuk bermacam surat (anonim, somasi, selebaran) di sana. Aku tak berani membenahinya, beliau tidak pernah memerintah demikian toh.”

  Tanggapan si pemuda tidak melebihi ungkapan ‘terima kasih’ sebagai formalitas.

 Penutup loker dibuka, segera apa yang menyambutnya adalah kertas-kertas yang tersusun ala kadar. Selotip, bungkusan kue, pigura; Ryouta mengernyit mengetahui kebiasaan menimbun barang sang manajer. Kendati demikian, berupaya tidak ambil pusing disertai endik pundak berlebih-lebihan, Ryouta menarik keluar paket miliknya. Kotak berbentuk kecil – kurang dari ukuran dompet jika ditakar.

 “Oke, semua siap..~”

 

* * *

 

 

 

  “Waaah maaf, _senpai_ pasti menunggu lama ssu?”

  Roman muka mengerut karena sebal merupakan yang pertama kali menyambut datang. Ia cepat-cepat melepas luaran, mengaitkan pada sandar kursi kemudian mengempas bokong duduk.

  “Gila.” Tatap penuh selidik itu. Ryouta hanya dapat membalas dengan tawa seperlunya. “Kau membuatku menunggu _lebih_ lama dari keterlambatan-keterlambatan sebelumnya yang masih bisa ditolerir. Kautahu benar ambang kesabaranku _rendah_.” Tawa lain mengisi atmosfer, berusaha terlihat berempati walau kesan sebaliknya lebih mendukung. Tak ayal senyum mematikan dipersembahkan khusus untuknya seorang.

  “Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan sampai telat **lagi** huh, sialan?”

  Elus dada. “P-Pertama, jangan panggil aku gila dong, _senpai_.”

  Yukio membolak-balik buku menu, atensi tertumbuk pada pankuk berdekor ceri, mana mau ambil pusing dengan keluhan adik kelasnya. “Lantas, yang kedua?”

  _Eh... ini tandanya aku boleh lanjut?_ “Kedua, aku tidak sesering itu telat, ssu!”

  Apriori dipertunjukkan melalui komentar berikutnya. “Ceriwis. Kaumungkin saja menikmati waktumu bercakap dengan para /nona/ model sedang akutak tahu-menahu di sini—menunggu sampai karatan.” Siapa bilang Yukio Kasamatsu terafek tontonan drama borjuis? Tetapi sindiran semacam itu pernah Ryouta curi dengar dari kutipan salah satu dialog dalam drama satire. (Omong-omong soal drama, favoritnya sepanjang masa tentu liturgis. Pesan mendalam dibubuhi keagungan pemilihan tema yang mengikat jalan cerita. Kadang bahkan didasari penggubahan dari drama-drama lain yang pernah dipentaskan di abad jauh sebelumnya.)

  Satu alis diturunkan, tanya. “ _Senpai_ -”

 Seakan tersadar, Yukio bergegas mengenakan kembali topeng ‘senior’ miliknya. Mimik tak terbantahkan, tegas dan nyata; secara terang-terangan memaksa yang lebih muda supaya melupakan kejadian apapun yang baru berlangsung. Justru itu menderai tawa tulus dari si pemilik warna benderang. “Jangan pasang wajah begitu, _senpai_ mengimitasi seorang tiran atau bagaimana ssu?”

 Mengibas tangan tepat depan muka, ringis sensitif. “Sudahlah. Alasanmu akan kupertanyakan kembali lain waktu,” ‘lain waktu’ Yukio dapat terkandung makna semacam ‘tidak perlu dibicarakan lagi’ atau ‘lupakan saja’, kira-kira. Melalui tahun-tahun panjang penuh sukar bersama, bukankah jelas kalau Ryouta mengenal luar dalam kakak kelasnya? –persis seperti menakar buku yang sudah pernah kaubaca berulang kali sampai ide pokok per paragrafnya ada di luar kepala.

 Si kepirangan mengalih segala bentuk emosi negatif lawan bicara ke buku menu, kebetulan dalam keadaan terbuka. Beberapa nama makanan luar sering ia jumpai di kunjungan-kunjungan resmi sesi pemotretan, sisanya total tidak terbaca. Alternatif pilihan Ryouta jatuh pada gambar paling meyakinkan di halaman pertama. “Roti panggang untukku.  _Senpai_  apa, ssu? Kacang-kacangan?”

 “. . .aku benci mendengarmu bicara.”

 “E-Eh--salahku apa lagi, ssu?”

 Peran Ryouta adalah untuk diabai, Yukio Kasamatsu menekankan poin tersebut dalam hati sembari setengah menertawai. Jahat memang. “Aku daging asap. Minumnya–” halaman ketiga, “–susu?”

  Cercah tawa mengambil alih warna mendung. “Bukannya kita sudah cukup umur untuk bir? Sampanye, ayo?”

  Yukio membuang jauh-jauh tatap damba miliknya. Itu dapat terbaca dengan jelas oleh orang-orang. Bahaya, bahaya. “Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu seakan tanpa masalah? Minimalnya, jangan terlihat terlalu bahagia perihalnya.”

  Memainkan respon lewat gerak bahu. Ringan, benar-benar sesuai pendeskripsian yang ditutur tertua. ‘Terlalu bahagia’. Lagi, ada apa _sih_ dengan hari ini? “Oh! _Senpai_ , _senpai_ , tahu tidak? Aku ditawari membintangi satu film, lho!” Satu wanita dewasa bercepol yang mendengar percakapan mereka menyembunyi senyum di balik wibawa makhluk kaum hawa.

  “Oya?”

  “Ya!!”

 “Kisahnya...tentang apa?”

 “Hmm. Proposalnya masih ditinjau manajer, dan sampai proposal disetujui baru naskah lengkap akan dikirim ke alamatku, ssu. Yang kutahu sedikit, pokoknya, tema patriarkat terselubung pada latar. Aku menjadi putra sulung miliader yang tak bisa diandalkan, selalu menggunakan uang untuk kebutuhan pribadi – berfoya-foya, pelanggan tetap kelab termahal di /distrik merah/.”

  Sepersekian detik dan wajah Yukio Kasamatsu mengeras, tidak macam sediakala – tanpa rasionalitas kurang menyetujui gagasan tersebut. Peran Ryouta itu, lho.

  _Pasti banyak melibatkan wanita...?_

  “Yang lebih hebat-”

  _Masih ada_ _lagi_? Lelaki bersurai legam ini untungnya dianugerahi cukup besar kesabaran.

 “-aku akan terlibat dalam beberapa adegan aksi! Jadi, kurasa, berlatih pemakaian revolver itu perlu, ssu?”

 Sembari mencermati tuturan sang kekasih, ia tangkas memanggil pelayan dan menyebut pesanan mereka. Pelayan bilang akan datang tak kurang dari satu jam, (semoga bukan sekadar menyenangkan hati mereka.)

 “Tentu saja.” Siap lanjut, mengurut sela-sela di antara jari tangan yang mati rasa – bukan pengalih topik. “Pastikan kau mengenakan pengaman tubuh lengkap. Jangan sampai memaksakan diri,” nasihat terakhir lebih berupa tegur. Yukio tahu apa saja yang melibatkan Ryouta di belakang layar. Ia /persis/ tahu. Entah itu tentang model-model kegenitan yang secara pongah menggoda sang pirang, atau pola diet yang tengah dijalani Ryouta, atau idola internasional yang dijadikan Ryouta panutan.

  Atau rancang festival megah yang dikoar-koarkan semenjak musim panas kemarin (di mana Ryouta mengambil peran besar sebagai model utama), padahal baru akan diselenggarakan tanggal tiga puluh nanti.

  “...pokoknya nanti kuserahkan tiket VIP! Asal _senpai_ dipastikan bisa, ssu!”

  Kerjap menyerocos heran. Ya ampun. Ia melamun _sejak_ tadi? Kok bisa. . “VIP apa?”

 Pesanan mereka kemudian sampai dalam waktu tidak melewati batas perjanjian. Pelayanan kali ini benar-benar mengungguli restoran-restoran berkelas langganannya. Oh! Dan bonus kue kering. Kerenyahan legit yang menanggalkan sensasi pergantian suasana musim. Ryouta mencentangi kolom kotak imajiner, penanda ‘kepuasan’-nya akan servis sedemikian apik.

  “Silakan dinikmati. Mohon panggil saya apabila ada kekurangan atau tambahan.”

  “Terima kasih,” tergumam samar dari Yukio yang menahan kepribadian aslinya dari khalayak.

  “Aah. Jangan bilang _senpai_ tak mengacuhkanku? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi, berdua. Sabtu nanti, 23. Konser amal yang dimeriahkan band favoritmu, ssu~”

  Yukio membawa ujung gelas ke bibir, diseruput. Cairan bening yang sebenarnya memang disediakan untuk reguler. Amat disayangkan bukan limun peras. Dengan atau tanpa es, musim panas atau dingin, kelihatannya tak jadi masalah. Menyegarkan dahaga, itu poin terutama. “Kencan?”

  “...”

  Baik yang muda maupun yang tua terhenyak. Malahan satu antara kedua tergugu, tidak menyisakan batas apapun selain beberapa senti pendek yang menjarakkan kedua sikut mereka bertemu.

  “B– Bukan maksudku bicara be-- gitu. Lupakan.”

  Tetapi Ryouta bukan ‘junior patuh’ yang akan tanpa /perlawanan/ sama sekali mengikuti kemauan seniornya. Mengembangkan cengir tak biasa, lebih menonjolkan sisi berlainan; selanjutnya mendatangkan kalimat kurang efektif; “Seandainya _benar_ kencan, kaubisa dipastikan **akan** ikut?”

  Kehilangan rasa hormat. Sesaat. ‘Kau’ alih-alih penyebutan subjek ketiga sebagai penjelas.

  Yukio tidak bodoh. Lebih-lebih dungu. Di atas semua itu, akademisnya melampaui patokan standar. Maka sekalipun merah bungur mencorak, (dan /penolakan garis keras/ untuk gampangnya menyebut itu sebagai ‘tersipu’), ketangguhan tetap dipertahankan. “Ya. Demi menonton penampilan bandnya.”

  Sindir halus Ryouta datang mengkamuflasei sanjung. “Hoo? Alasan bagus, Yukio- _senpai_. Yang penting kauikut, aku tak peduli bantahanmu.” Menanggalkan - _ssu_ yang sudah mencirikan diri, keseriusan mengganti luluh lantak pembawaan santai. (Apabila dibolehkan, bisa saja Ryouta **sekarang** melewati batas dekat ‘sewajarnya’, tak acuh akan moral publik, dan bicara sambil menatap yang tua lekat.)

  Bersikap seakan tersinggung – makan pembuka jadi sorotannya. “Kautidak sadar perkataanmu itu lebih terdengar seperti pemaksaan?”

  “ _Terima kasih_ atas informasinya, ssu.” Ryouta menyahut, luap emosi nyaris memuncak di ujung lidah. “—ah… _oh ya_.”

  Teramat mendadak dirinya sadar ada rangkaian patah dari morfem-morfem yang sewajarnya ia tutur entah sejak kapan namun terlupa. _Harus sekarang? Apa tidak bisa ditangguhkan sampai bulan depan?_ Kenyataannya, tangan merogoh gemetaran sela manapun yang bisa diraih pada mantel. Seseorang telah menginjeksinya ekstasi.

**Paradoks sialan**. Beragam paradigma bercengkerama membentuk banjar kesatuan yang memekakkan. Mencuri pandang, Yukio kini benar-benar tidak peduli. Pisau dan garpu di tangan, serbet menggelari pangkuan, santap yang betul dinikmati. Kesantunan. Belajar dari mana dia?

  Mengusir jauh pemikiran tak berdasar, Ryouta mulai melupakan semangatnya. _Oke_. _Pertama-tama_... otaknya menyusun skenario. “Eh, _senpai_. Tahu tidak? Kakak kelas Aominecchi semasa SMU ada yang mau itu, lho!”

  “‘Itu’?”

  “Jenjang lebih tinggi, ssu!”

  “S2?”

  “Bukan! ‘Itu’, ya ‘itu’!!” Seloroh si model ribut.

  Frustasi tidak bisa menebak secara benar apa yang diindikasi kepadanya, (penjelasan Ryouta sendiri tidak menyebut petunjuk yang /mengarah/ — ambil contoh, signum?); Yukio mengacak rambut gemas. “Apa sih?! S3? DO?”

  “Jauh dari pendidikan, ssu!”

  “Kalau begitu apa?!”

  “Hubungan lebih intim!!”

  Butuh interval sepuluh menit bagi Yukio menaikturunkan alis. “O-Oh. . . maksudmu, bertunangan?” Mengusap tengkuk kaku, malu sendiri. Topik yang ada terlalu berat.

  “Di atasnya lagi, ssu!”

  Hanya masalah ini saja yang bisa mengacaukan kontrol dirinya. Antara gelisah dan kikuk, andaikata bisa dipilah. Akan tetapi sayang, ia mengakui ia merasai kedua-duanya bersamaan. “Urm, m-- menikah?” _Siapapun_ , bisa kubur Yukio sekarang? Dengan apapun itu ia akan sangat berterima kasih.

  “Uhm!”

  “L-Lalu?” Tidakkah Ryouta sadar Yukio sedang memalingkan wajah? “Bisa kita bicarakan hal lain saja...” yang tentu tidak digubris si model.

  Pelanggan lain betul-betul memerhatikan kala selanjutnya pekik Yukio memekakkan. Terkaget, jua tidak pandai menyembunyi antusias, kotak beludru terbuka di atas meja bertaplak kotor ternoda saus makanan—memperlihatkan gemerlap memantul langsung ke wajahnya; meski lancang namun memikat. Hiasan berlian, normalnya akan menyenangkan hati kaum hawa. Beda hasilnya apabila tokoh utama dalam situasi tersebut adalah seorang pria. **Tentu saja, kan?**

  “Lokasi pemotretanku untuk tabloid-- uhm, [tersendat seiring lupa kepada merek apa ia bekerja] –yang targetnya pembaca wanita muda itu, kautahu? Yah, intinya dekat toko perhiasan ssu. Kebetulan, kurasa, aku memang sedang butuh satu tapi tak pernah bisa menyempatkan waktu pergi sendiri membelinya.” Menginisiasi memaparkan, konsiderans dengan reaksi yang ditimbulkan Yukio.

  “Kaubeli ini..buatku?” Sama sekali tidak menduga kalimat yang seharusnya tetap tegas tersebut kedengaran lunak. Momen ini merusak kestabilannya. Benar-benar, deh.

  Begitu telapak tangan besar menyentuh sisi wajahnya, saat itulah Yukio tahu Ryouta telah menemukan suatu ‘jalan’. Dengan rangkak lamban, penuh perhitungan—masuk ke hatinya. Hakikat filosofi yang ada menjadikan pria berwatak keras ini merah padam, landaan piuh mengobrak-abrik kendali kewarasan. Anak itu, kurang ajar, menunjukkan afeksi terbuka di khalayak ramai begini. Menyeluruh perhatiannya tanpa terselubung. Pergi ke mana atmosfer /normal/ yang sudah susah payah diciptakan mahasiswa akhir semester kita ini?

  “ _Senpai_ , kausedang melamunkan rencana bulan madu romantis atau apa, ssu?” Renyah senyum membutai sekejap. “..ffuh. _Tentu saja ya, kan_? Untuk siapa lagi?”

  “Apa guna—”

  “Tenang, tenang~ biar **aku** yang memakaikannya di jari manismu setelah kaujadi wisudawan nanti, Yukio- _senpai_.”

  Bagi Yukio, selaan sang junior tak ubahnya pembungkaman sepihak.

   _Bukan itu permasalahannya_!

  ...jelas. “Aku tahu kautolol. Dengar dulu, apa yang kauimplikasikan?”

  Kerjap manis, berlaku bagai anak baik bukan lagi pilihan. Malah sudah jadi sebuah keharusan. “Eh? ‘Maukah kau menikah denganku’, ssu?”

  “Aa.” Menggaruk dagu, sebisa mungkin tidak curi-curi kesempatan menendang Ryouta dari bawah meja. “Bagaimana ya?” Aksi sok mempertimbangkan (walau jawabnya jelas tak akan jauh dari kesetujuan); lantas seringai penuh muslihat Yukio pampang demi menutupi antuasiasme– siasat bagus.

  Salah satu dari mereka mengubah kilat posisi duduk, hidung saling bersinggung sambil lalu melekatkan pasang bibir masing-masing. Kemerahan pucat milik Yukio membengkak sedikit begitu aktivitas /kecil/ mereka terhenti oleh sebelah pihak. Bagian atas bibir Ryouta menggeseknya terlampau kasar, takkan aneh apabila ada yang terkelupas.

  “B-Brengsek. Tempat umum, **astaga**. Bukan apartemen pribadimu!” Desisan yang tua dianggap angin lalu.

  Mengerucut bibir – menyendok pesanan sebelum menyicip. “Lho. Yang mulai duluan _senpai_ , ingat? Siapa suruh berlagak seksi begitu, ssu? Uuh. Aku kan jadi tergoda~”

_Psssh_. “S-Siapa yang berlagak?! Dan **apa-apaan** pemilihan katamu itu! ‘Seksi’, ‘tergoda’?! Sejak kapan kauberubah menjadi bocah ingusan berotak tidak senonoh, hah!?”

  “W-Waa— tenang dulu, _senpai_!!!”

  ..............Minimalnya,

  senja cantik hari ini para pengunjung kafe bisa mendapat hiburan menarik.

> (“Kaulihat tadi?!”
> 
> “B-Bibir…… m-- mmmmmenempel--!!”
> 
> “Kan, kan? Kubilang apa~”) ; percakapan seperti itu sudah pasti simpang siur, membaur bersama berbagai kalangan yang memenuhi tempat makan berdekor elegansi Yunani Kuno tersebut. Yukio dan Ryouta tak ambil pusing juga, sih.)

**Author's Note:**

> aha.... ahahahaahhahaah
> 
> adudu ini aku hrsnya belajar tp mala bikin ff-- ///weeps


End file.
